Training Time
by Milk Asylum
Summary: SebastianxPlutoxSebastian Ever wonder what Sebastian is actually teaching to our gloriously naked Pluto? Find out as Pluto practices what he has learned from our demon butler.


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Yana Toboso-sensei

_ (I don't know about Pluto, as he is not yet in the manga. Well I have no idea if he will ever appear in the manga. But still I wish they are all mine haha.)_

**Pairing: **SebastianxPlutoxSebastian (Beware! I don't know if I'll even call this beastiality. But hey, Pluto's human form is kinda hot!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Training Time**

Sebastian gasped.

Sensation shot throughout his veins. His body uncontrollably trembled, screaming for want. The other male beneath him seem to suffer the same fate. But appear to feel less stimulation than him for the reason that he is not entirely human, but neither is also Sebastian. Although it can't be helped that hunger for carnal pleasure is one of the many traits of being a demon. And Sebastian, being one, isn't an exception.

Warm breath met his sensitive, hard cock. The dog underneath is panting heavily again. But warmer, hotter this time. Sebastian turned his attention on the equally hard cock he has in his hands. He tightened his hold, chuckling after hearing the surprised yelp from the dog. And now it was his turn to be surprised as the dog made a slow and long lick from the tip of the head reaching up to his balls. Sebastian trembled more. The pleasure is too much as the other continued to lap his aching shaft. The velvety tongue felt so good against the smooth skin of his cock. Each long lick stimulated him more.

But no, he wouldn't lose. He can't lose as he is supposedly the trainer of this human demon dog. He must set his boundaries fast.

Sebastian stroked the dog's cock. Pre-cum oozed from the tip. He licked it off and let the flavor stay in his tongue. Not bad for a demon dog, he thought. He continued to do this until his actions made the other squirm and yelp. The sounds emitted by the dog undeniably aroused him even more.

He is partly ashamed of this. Being aroused by your pupil when you are supposedly the teacher.

The dog panted more. Hot breath hitting his cock again. He shuddered. His cock too hard and ordering release. But pride went way ahead of him. His face flushed, hot, mind raced with thoughts. He ought to be commanding the dog if he want to be successful in training him.

"P-Pluto.." he gasped. He tried to talk coherently as possible. "Now I w-want you t-to put my thing in your mouth and suck it like I taught you before." It is very hard to teach the mutt new words and tricks, so for now private organ is called a 'thing'.

The dog complied. He placed his paw hands on Sebastian's inner thighs to spread them a bit wider. He encircled his lips at the head then gradually moved upwards his shaft. The dog moved his head up and down at a steady pace.

And now Sebastian closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling brought about by the dog's actions. The velvety tongue that rubbed alongside his cock as the other sucked felt tremendously good. Being a dog, Pluto has a rough tongue compared to humans despite his human form. But not rough enough to cause discomfort. Sebastian is very thankful for that.

The rhythm left Sebastian rasping for breath and wanting more. He couldn't help but raise his hips high in the air as his body overflowed with need. The dog, seeing that the hips of his master shifted upward a bit, also reached upwards and continued to suck. Just continuing what he is ordered to do so.

Sebastian panted heavily. The pleasure is too much. Pre-cum graciously seeping from his tip now. He is so close. His knuckles white from the death grip he has on the sheets. Sweat trickled down his chin.

"Pluto!"

Pride nothing but a forgotten memory as he felt the pressure build inside his stomach. He gritted his teeth and finally releasing his juice in Pluto's mouth. His body uncontrollably jerked as the spasms carried on. His body shook, climax taking his whole being.

"W-why…!!!" Despite the spasms, the butler noticed something is not right. In spite climaxing, the pleasure doesn't seem to go away. He tried to gain control of his neck regardless of the heavy shivering and looked down. And to his utter shock, the dog continued sucking. Doubling the pleasure he can no longer contain.

Apparently he forgot to say stop. One of the few commands the dog knows.

With a pleasure like that, even a great demon can experience weakening of the knees. When the dog felt the knees of his master giving out, he flipped them both so he is on top and his master can writhe freely in the comforts of the sheets.

As for Sebastian, he is still releasing his load splurt after splurt within the hot walls of the dog's mouth. The dog must stop sucking or else dinner would be delayed. Young master won't be pleased. He gathered his thoughts, he brought a trembling hand up and spanked one supple butt cheek. Sharp sound reverberated throughout the room.

The dog yelped in surprise. He quickly got off his master and just settled quietly on the side, watching his master finish what he himself started. A lot of writhing and jerking followed as Sebastian tried to release what remains in his balls.

When Sebastian finally finished shooting his load, he turned to the side to look at his trainee. The dog has a confused expression on his face and the saddest puppy teary eyes. It seems that the dog didn't know what he did was wrong so he didn't see why he was punished. Sebastian sighed. He ruffled the dog's soft white tresses, "Stupid dog. Thank goodness I'm a demon or else I would have died from cumming for almost a minute." He proceeded to ruffle the dog's hair, trying to comfort the hurt and sad dog.

When the dog saw a smile appear in his master's face, he too became happy and was so relieved that he even pounced on the still recovering Sebastian. He lapped his master's face, tail wagging. He just let the dog worship his face with dog saliva, he is thinking of what he will serve for dinner when all of a sudden, the dog started to hump on his thigh.

He forgot he never got to finish pleasuring the dog. Again, Sebastian made an exasperated sigh. Stupid demon animal, he thought. "Oh well, this will be the first and the last time we will do a sixtynine."

He turned his attention again on dog making love with his thigh. The dog is making semi howling and grunting sounds, his face red. The humping becoming more vigorous. "Don't make a mess." He told the dog though he knows it would be very impossible now. But he needed to train the dog.

"You know how much I hate to remove blood stains on the carpet."

FIN.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First ever story folks! I'm not asking you to be kind but please, constructive criticisms only. Oh, and English is not my mother tounge. Kindly correct me if I have grammatical errors. I would be grateful if you do so.**

**Anyway, I don't know what came to me that made me decide to write about these two. I'm more of a SebastianxCiel and SebastianxGrell, so Pluto and Sebastian... I really dunno. Guess I have to do something about Pluto's frequent nakedness at the series and his loyalty to Sebastian XD And I know that Sebastian's climax in this story is totally weird, but he's a demon! He's not that normal to begin with.**

**Thanks for reading my story! *hands cookies*  
**


End file.
